


Chocolate milk comes from chocolate cows

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [65]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, parents that still act like teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: Somewhere a world exists where there really are chocolate cows grazing in a field, and Eli's going to find it.





	Chocolate milk comes from chocolate cows

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from 2011.
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #65 **

Ages: Jalen - 40, Amy - 41, Eli - 8 

  


  


"How can you _drink_ that?" Jalen leaned against the kitchen island and eyed the reddish liquid in Amy's mug with some distaste.

"Easy, I just pick up the cup and-"

"You _know_ what I mean." He made a face as she spooned in some Tang. "That's disgusting."

"No it's not. It's just cranberry juice mixed with Tang and a little fruit punch Kool-Aid." Amy lifted the mug and took a sip before frowning. "Needs a little sugar."

Jalen shook his head in disbelief before looking her over carefully. "Are you pregnant?"

She paused with a cupboard door open and glanced back at him over her shoulder. "No, why?"

"Why? _Why?_ You're standing here drinking cranberry/Tang/Kool-Aid with extra sugar and you're asking me _why_?"

Amy grinned, scooping out a spoonful of sugar and returning to dump it in the mug.

"I get weird cravings sometimes. Like when I was fourteen, I used to smear peanut butter on strawberry pop-tarts-"

Jalen waved her off. "Enough, I don't need to know."

"Awe, but Jale..."

"Don't you 'Awe Jale' me, Saelig. You're-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Eli bounced into the room, a huge smile on his face. 

"Hey mom, hey dad!"

"Hey Ladybug. Going out to play soon?"

"Uh huh." Eli pointed to the mug. "What's that?"

"Cranberry juice with Tang and Kool-Aid. Want a sip?"

"Sure!" Eli took the mug and downed half of it. Jalen simply stared. Sometimes Eli took after his mother a bit too much...or maybe he hung around with Sora too often. Amy took the mug away before Eli could finish it off.

"That wasn't a sip. Go brush your teeth again before you go out."

"Awe mom- hey, I forgot. Where's chocolate milk come from, dad?"

Jalen blinked at the random subject change. "Chocolate milk?"

"Uh huh. If milk comes from cows, doesn't that mean that chocolate milk comes from cows too?"

"Uh-"

The correct way to handle this would be to explain how the chocolate mix was added later, and no, there were no such things as cows that gave chocolate milk. But...Eli was still a kid. He still believed in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Happy Endings. Cows that produced chocolate milk fit right into Childhood Magic, didn't they? He was only eight. There'd be time for him to grow up later.

"...Yes, it does."

Eli beamed. "I knew it! What does dumb 'ole Larkin know anyway?"

He turned and darted out of the room. Amy sighed and called after him. 

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Then she poked Jalen in the arm, smiling. "That was sweet, but he's gonna be mad when Larkin finally convinces him otherwise."

Jalen frowned at her. "You're the one who's always going on about not wanting him to grow up too fast."

"Hm, true." She picked her mug off the counter and held it out to him. "Want some?"

He held up a hand to ward her off. "Never. Are you _sure_ -"

"Yep. Though if you want..." Amy trailed off, smirking as she turned the mug in her hands.

Jalen returned the smirk, taking a hand to drag her laughing from the kitchen, mug and all.


End file.
